All this and ice skating too?
by Ravyn13
Summary: Danny and Tucker, now 17, have had girlfriends since freshman year. Sam hasn't really gotten much time with them, so she decides to invite them ice skating. My very first fic,please forgive my summery.DXS I own nothing


4-13-06

All this and ice skating too?

"Hey guys!" Sam Manson called as she approached the table her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, were sitting. As she plopped down next to Danny, as far from Tucker and his plate-o-meat as possible, Tucker gave her a half smile and shoved an entire hot dog in his mouth showing just how much he had matured in the last 3 years.

"Ugh." she replied, turning away. She heard Tucker laugh. "Danny, what do you have planned after school today?"

He finally looked up from his plate and looked her in the eyes. As usual, she was struck by how perfectly clear they were. Such a beautiful crystal blue. She could get lost in those eyes, as she had for years now. Unfortunately, those eyes would never be hers. Danny and Valerie had been dating for about 3 years now, since their freshman year, and they seemed very happy.

"Nothing really," Danny replied, snapping her out of her reverie, "Why?"

"Well," she risked a glance at Tucker, who thankfully was eating regularly again, and said,"I figured if you didn't have any plans with your girlfriends,"she was very carful to control her voice on the word, "maybe you guys would like to come over and do some ice skating?"

She really missed her friends since they had hooked up with Valerie and Star, respectively. Both had been so caught up in their new romances, the original trio barely saw each other aside from ghost hunting. She thought this would be a great opportunity to restrengthen their bond, and at the same time, beat this killer heat wave that was sweeping the town.

"That sounds great Sam! Count me in!" Tucker exclaimed, pulling out his trusty PDA to schedule it in.

She looked back at Danny, who was looking down at his plate again. "Danny?" she prompted.

He seemed to shake himself. "Huh? What? Oh, uh, ya Sam. That sounds fine." he sighed.

She couldn't hide the concern in her voice when she asked,"Danny, are you ok? What's the matter?"

"Well-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell signaling the end of lunch announced it's presence, cutting off Danny's reply.

He sighed again. "It's nothing, really. I'll tell you later at your house. 'k?" he managed a weak smile.

She looked at him a moment, studying him. "O.k." she hesitantly replied.

They all gathered the remains of their lunch, disposed of the garbage, and headed to their respective classes.

As the boys already knew, Sam's family was loaded. Among the many amenities the Manson Mansion had, including a full size movie theater and bowling alley, was a full sized ice skating rink.

Sam set out the skates and made sure there were plenty of snacks and drinks. It was 2:45 p.m. and the guys were supposed to be there at 3. Everything was ready. She decided to hit the ice for a bit while she waited.

She was actually a very accomplished skater. She had been taking lessons for years, and really loved it. She could do all sorts of jumps, spins and other fancy moves. She took the time to think about her relationship with the boys. Tucker would always only be her best friend. Danny on the other hand...Well, she loved him. Had for sometime now. She still kicked herself for not saying something before he and Valerie hooked up and she lost her only chance. They seemed so happy, destined to be forever. And yet, she could tell, there was something still missing.'_I gotta stop thinking about this! I'm gonna make myself crazy at this rate!'_

She took off at top speed, heading for a high jump followed by a series of spins. She was in the middle of a series of jumps and spins when the boys arrived.

The maid had shown them in and Sam didn't notice them, so they decided to just watch. They were mesmerized. She was so graceful, it was like watching a professional. She finished a particularly difficult spin, ending with her back to the door, when she suddenly heard clapping and cheering. She spun around to see Danny and Tucker smiling at her, looking truly impressed. She blushed a little, bowed dramatically, and skated over to them.

"Wow Sam, I didn't know you could skate like that!" Danny said, awed.

"Ya, how long has this been going on?" Tucker said, placing his PDA in his pocket.

She walked past the boys, over to the counter and retrieved their skates. Handing them over she replied, "I've been taking lessons for about 3 years now."

"How come we never knew about this, huh?" Tucker said, slightly hurt. She turned back to the ice so they couldn't see her face, also slightly hurt, "Well, between fighting ghosts and your girlfriends we haven't had much time together. There are a lot of things you don't know about me anymore." She whispered the last part, but Danny heard it. He was about to ask when she suddenly spun back to them,"So, who's ready to skate? You have been ice skating before, right?"

"Oh ya! I'm a natural!" Tucker proclaimed, heading for the ice.

Danny, following Tucker said, "Of course, who hasn't."

Sam was already on the ice, waiting for them. They both stopped where the ice began and just stared at it. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" she glared at them.

"Nope, not at all." Tucker admitted.

"Never even seen a rink before," Danny muttered.

Sam laughed. She skated up to them, took one of their hands in each of hers and said,"Well, no time like the present." She told them how to step on the ice and to be careful.

Danny managed to get both feet on the ice, but wobbled dangerously, almost bringing Sam down. Tucker got one foot fully on the ice, but when he put the other down, he fell right on his backside. They all heard a loud crack and Tucker froze.

"Oh my gosh, Tucker! Are you alright? Should I call a doctor?" she yelled.

Her fallen friend looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He reached behind him and pulled out his baby, his precious PDA, which now had a large crack across the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

He scrambled to the carpet, ripped off his skates, and threw on his shoes. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "I gotta save my baby!" he yelled running out the door.

Sam and Danny looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

It took them a few minutes to calm down.

"You think he'll be alright?" Sam asked, catching her breath.

"Ya, I'm sure he's got an emergency repair kit at home or something." Danny replied, picking himself off of the ice where he and Sam had been rolling with their laughter.

"Well, I guess then I can give you some one-on-one teaching, huh?" Sam said as they stood.

She turned so they were facing each other and took his hands in her's. "Ok, I know you have roller skated before, it's basically the same principal. I am gonna go backwards. You just hang on to me, and pretend you are roller blading. O.k?" He nodded and they both shoved off. He stumbled a bit at first, but then slowly got the hang of it. Danny was watching their feet, and Sam was watching him. Occasionally throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure they didn't run into anything.

"So, " Sam broke the silence, "what was bothering you at lunch today?"

Danny's shoulders slumped a little. He sighed for about the millionth time that day.

"Well, Valerie and I got into a fight last night."

Sam tensed a bit at the name, but made herself relax. Although it hurt her to hear the love of her life talk about some other girl, she truly just wanted him to be happy. And if Valerie could do that, she would just have to support them. No matter how much it broke her heart.

"Really? What about?" she finally asked.

"She said that was tired of the was we have been lately. She said she wanted to take our relationship to the next level."

"What?" Sam almost yelled. She calmed herself and continued, "But your only 17! What, does she want, for you to propose or something?" she laughed.

He didn't.

"Yes." he said softly.

Sam almost tripped. "What?"

"She said she wanted some kind of commitment. Either a proposal, not necessarily get married now, but at least engaged, or to break up."

"Wow." was all Sam could say. They were silent as they circled the rink. Finally, Sam swallowed, "Wh-what did you say?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I thought about it. A lot. I mean, this is a big deal, right? We're talking forever, right? So I went for a walk. I thought about the fact that we have been dating for almost four years now, and that has got to mean something. We have a lot in common, and we have a lot of fun together." his voice kind of trailed off. Sam was near tears. She wanted him to be happy, of course, but she really wanted him to be happy with _her_.

"But then," he continued, "I realized something very important. She doesn't really know me. I mean all of me. She has no idea that I am half ghost. That I am Danny Phantom, her arch nemesis. She doesn't know my favorite drink, or color or candy, or any of the things like that. And I barely know those things about her. And we've been dating for almost 4 years! I almost told her my big secret, but then I realized she wouldn't care that I was also her boyfriend, and would probably vaporize me on the spot. So, I went back, and told her it was over." She could hear the pain in his voice. She brought them to a stop so she could hug him. In his ear she whispered, "Danny, I am so sorry!" They stayed like that for a few moments, before Sam asked cautiously,"Do you want to stop?" He sighed, again, and shook his head. She gently started them skating again, same as before.

"It's alright, Sammy. I did a LOT of thinking about everything last night, and I came up with another reason we should have broken up a long time ago." She heard a slight smile in his voice and ventured a look at his face. He was still looking at their feet, but he looked a little happier than before.

"Oh, ya? And what's that?" she asked.

"'Cuz there's someone else." Again, she almost tripped. He looked up and caught her eyes with his. She panicked, not knowing what kind of look was on her face.

"Uh, I'm gonna turn around now. You just put your hands on my shoulders and follow me, you're doing great!" she managed a quick smile and turned quickly. He put his hands on her shoulders like she said, but the subject didn't change as she hoped it would.

"She's unlike any other girl in the world, Sammy. I just think about her and I feel butterflies in my stomach. But, there's a difference between what I feel for her, and what I felt for Valerie and even Paulina. I really love her. Not the silly puppy dog crush with Paulina, or even what I thought I felt with Valerie. She knows me, really knows me, and accepts me for who I am. " he chuckled lightly, "both of me." She blinked back tears.

"Ya, but Danny, how do you know it's really the big 'L'? I mean, you're only 17!"

"You already said that," again she heard his smile, "Think about it, Sammy. I have had my butt kicked regularly by a multitude of ghosts."

"Actually," she interrupted, "you do most of the butt-kicking."

"Ya. Well, what I am saying is, all of us, you, me and Tucker, have been in no shit, real life and death situations since we were 14. That kinda matures a person, doncha think?" He felt her shrug. Heard her sigh. "Ya, I guess it does," she replied softly.

"That's how I know, Sammy. I tried to imagine my life without her, and I can't. If anything ever happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. I mean, she has been in danger over and over again and I know, if she ever di-" he stopped and took a deep breath, "died, I know I would have to follow her. She is my life." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Sam, by this point, had tears flowing freely down her cheeks. The way he spoke about this new mystery girl, she new he was now lost to her forever. She couldn't figure out who the girl was by his few hints, but she swore if she ever hurt Danny, Sam would make sure she paid dearly. She cleared her throat, hoping it wouldn't crack or show any signs she was crying, she said.

"I, uh, need to go to the bathroom. I'm gonna head us for the carpet now." and she did just that.

When she was sure he was on the carpet and not going to fall, she made for the restroom. Before she had taken one step, she felt Danny's hand on her arm. She froze, not looking at him.

"Sammy, aren't you gonna ask me who she is?" God she wished he would stop using his pet name for her. He was the only one who could call her 'Sammy' and live, but right now, it was breaking her heart.

"Honestly, Danny, I don't know if I can." she replied softly.

He slowly turned her to face him. "Sammy, please, look at me." She tried and failed to lift her eyes to his.

She shook her head, "I can't." she whispered.

He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. He smiled softly and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Sammy, I-"

"Danny, please, don't. I am happy for you. Really I am. I know it doesn't look like it, but I am. I can't explain right now, but I promise I will be all smiles and hugs for you later. I just-"

Her words were cut off by his lips on hers. She froze, her eyes wide open as he continued to kiss her. To say she was confused was an understatement. She stayed frozen for about 3 seconds and then melted into the kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck, her hands buried in his hair. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, until the need to breathe separated them. As soon as their lips parted, she whispered, "cola, blue, dark chocolate."

He looked at her, confusion clear on his face. Then he broke out in a grin. "My favorite drink, color and candy."

She nodded, her smile matching his.

"I love you, Sam." He hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Danny." she said, hugging him right back.

The End


End file.
